


No One Will Believe You

by EctoPanda



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira Victim, Child Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kamoshida is a dick, Light Angst, M/M, Molestation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sakura san Is Dad, Sexual Harassment, Warnings May Change, We All Knew This, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoPanda/pseuds/EctoPanda
Summary: Akira is called to the PE factulty office, expecting Kamoshida to  taunt him once again with what Ryuji liked to call his 'Shit-Eating Grin'. To his unfortunate surprise, It is much worse.





	1. My Mistake

"Kurusu Akira to the PE Faculty Office, Please. I repeat, Kurusu Akira to the PE Faculty Office." 

 

Akira groaned inwardly as the intercom cut out, wondering what the hell Kamoshida wanted with him. Grabbing his bag, Morgana tucked safely inside, he could hear the not unfamiliar whispers and sniggers of the other students around him. He wished they would all just let him be. Unfortunately, High School was already Hell, the rumors and bullying were just an added bonus.

Trudging up the stairs, Akira made his way to the PE Office fearing the worst.

"This is Kamoshida," Warned Morgana, "We never know with him." Akira smiled at him, reassuringly. He may be a horrific king in the metaverse, but he was just a dick with a lot of power in the real world. Akira was prepared to get hit a couple times and maybe get more threats of the May 2nd deadline. Not really that he had anything to worry about that: The theives were two-thirds of the way through the palace with eleven days to spare. 

 

Timidly knocking on the door, with only an eery "You may enter," for an invite, Akira entered the King's domain.

 

"Set your bag oustide the door, Kurusu-Kun," Kamoshida said ominously, never dropping eye contact from his desk. Akira did as he was told, mumbling an apology to Morgana, figuring the best way to avoid a beating was to be obediant. 

 

"Good Afternoon, Kamoshida-san."

 

" 'Good Afternoon, Kamoshida-san,'" The older man mocked, rising from his seat to loom over the boy, " No matter how polite you act, shit is shit." Akira gripped the sleeve of his blazer, for lack of the straps of his bag, determined to seem unfazed by the harsh accusation.

"Is there a reason I've been called here, Kamoshida-san?" It was as if Kamoshida had been waiting for that exact response. He wrenched the boy's wrist from his sleeve, taking him by surprise, to shove him against the desk in the middle of the room. 

"As a matter of fact, there is a reason you've been called here, Akira." Akira stared, wide-eyed, heart pounding, at the man pressed above him. Kamoshida used his free hand to unbutton Akira's blazer, then rip it free of his shoulders. Akira sputtered, regaining his fighting spirit to try and shove the teacher away. Kamoshida, with the reflexes of a panther, slammed both wrists down to the desk, earning him a cry of pain.

" Uh uh, Mister Criminal," Kamoshida tutted, " This is how you got in trouble last time. You don't want to get ANOTHER assault charge, do you?"

"Let me go!" Akira screamed, squirming and kicking like a child. Kamoshida immediately swapped both wrists under one massive hand to punch the boy in the abdomen. He gagged, finding himself unable to breath, slumping against the desk. Akira looked up to Kamoshida weakly, still grasping for defiance.

 

"Don't look at me like that," Kamoshida growled, pulling Akira's glasses from his face. He began removing Akira's suspenders. 

 

Akira felt so helpless, trapped under this sex-crazed pig. He bit back a sob, but Kamoshida seemed to sense it. Making certain the boy's wrists were still trapped under his meaty paw, he used his other hand to caress the boy's inner thigh. As he made his way up, Kamoshida burried his face in Akira's fluffy mess of hair, smelling him.

 

"Ugh," Akira groaned, turning his face away.

 

"Why don't you join the Volley Ball team, " Kamoshida moaned into his ear, "I'll make you a deal." His hand reached under Akira's shirt, lightly tracing his happy trail up to the center of his chest.

 

"If you join the team, Sakamoto and Mishima don't get expelled. I'll leave Ann alone," Kamoshida rubbed Akira's nipple underneath the sweater. Hot tears sprung through Akira's eyes against his will.

 

"You're so beautiful, Akira," The older man gripped his own crotch, humping the boy's leg.

 

"Please stop," Akira hicked, barely above a whisper. Kamoshida cackled, throwing Akira to the ground. He drove his heel into the boy's leg, causing him to cry out.

 

"You can do nothing!" Kamoshida howled, manic, "No one will believe you!" Each word was met with a kick in a different section of his body.

"You are the scum of society! My bitch! Just like that stupid girl!" Kamoshida pressed himself once again above Akira, forcing the collar of his sweater down to drive his teeth into the sensitive skin. Akira bit his lip so hard, he tasted metal.

"I'm going to fuck you and there is absolutely nothing you can do." He purred into his ear.

Just as Kamoshida began fumbling with the boy's trousers, the Door to the office swung open.

"Kawakami...San?" Akira mumbled in disbelief. The reserved teacher took an imposing stance as she said, " Kamoshida-san, enough." The man instantly hopped off the boy, pulling him to his feet.

"Kurusu-kun asked for self defence lessons earlier this week. Something about the other students bullying him?" The lies poured from his lips like maggots in a corpse.

 

Akira pushed past his homeroom teacher, muttering a hasty, "Thank you," before shakily grabbing his bag and rushing down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not approve of sexual harassment, especially of minors. This is a work of fiction. This is also my first fiction, So I apologise for this first chapter being so short. Thank you for reading ^^ Next chapter should be up shortly. I'm positive this is as grossly sexual this is going to get and the rest will mostly be the Hurt/Comfort and Fluff. It would be really cool if ya'll gave out suggestions or pointed out errors.


	2. Hold On To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some Fluffy Times.

Using his hair as a shield, Akira made his way towards where he knew Ryuji would be lounging.

"Hey, Akira! What's-" Ryuji cut himself off, immediately noticing the bruises and his friend's lack of glasses and disheveled attire.

"Who did this, "He demanded, gritting his teeth, fiery energy rolled off him like a volcano ready to rupture.

"Not here," Akira pleaded , as if it pained him to speak, not making eye contact. Ryuji pulled Akira close as they made their way out of the building, barking and griping at anyone who dared come closer.

 

…

 

Once in their little training spot, Akira collasped against the wall. Pulling his knees to his chin, he burried his face into them. The tears wouldn't stop. Was this how Shiho had felt every day before her swan dive? Akira felt more than saw Ryuji flop next to him.

 

"C'mon, Man, who do I need to kill?" Ryuji knudged the other boy light heartedly. Akira knew it was killing him to see him this way. He scooted closer, mumbling the wretched name.

 

Ryuji whatever composure he had left in him, "I'm going to effin _KILL HIM_ ," He roared, leaping to his feet. Akira wrapped his fist against the leg of Ryuji's pants.

"Calm down," Akira stuttered, failing to do the same, "We just have to do the change of heart and then everything will be okay." He couldn't stop his voice from breaking.

Ryuji gripped the roots of his hair, falling to his knees, "This is bullshit! He can't just do this!" Akira looked up in time to see Ryuji's eyes prick with frustrated tears.

"He's hurt so many people. I want to hurt him. I'm going to kick his shadow's ass so hard he won't shit for a week." Akira laughed, albeit weakly, at that. He tried to be strong, he really did. He could still feel the man's disgusting heat, hear the sick words rolling off his tongue. If he hadn't had Ryuji or their little group of thieves, he may have followed suit of Shiho.

Akira dug his nails into his shoulders, visibly shivering. The Fake Blonde looked him up and down, making a decision.

 

"You down for some Ramen?"

 

...

 

"God, He's such a shitty person. He actually said that?" Ryuji griped through a mouthful of noodles. He was gripping his chopsticks so hard, Akira feared the flimsy wood might snap. The fluffy haired boy nodded, staring spacily at his own bowl. Every so often he'd pass a piece of shrimp into his bag for Morgana.

 

"It just happened, dude. You don't have to go into more detail," Ryuji said in a soft voice, patting his friend's shoulder, "I just.. God! I just want him to pay. Tomorrow, we go in further, alright? I won't let him get away with this." The fake blonde engulfed the noodles like a vacuum.

 

"Yeah.." Akira affirmed, tracing the lip of his bowl with the tip of his pinky.

 

After a moment of silence Ryuji stared seriously at Akira, shaking with fury.

 

"Can I hit him just once?"

 

Akira chuckled softly with a, "You can hit him as hard as you want in the metaverse."

 

"He broke your glasses."

 

"You're right. He deserves Capital Punishment. The breaking of fashion glasses is his most serious offense." Ryuji looked at Akira with genuine confusion in his eyes,  before the both of them broke into a fit of giggles.

 

After a moment, Akira drew attention to how late it was getting.

 

"Sakura-san gets antsy if I'm not home before dark."

 

"Want me to walk you home?" Akira politely declined, Not wanting to trouble his friend, "I'll be okay."

...

 

_Honestly,_ He thought to himself upon entering the subway station,  _I just want to soak in the bath for eighty years._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how to lengthen my chapters. I want to add more information, but I lack the ability. If anyone wants to send some helpful tips, that'd be awesome.


	3. Avoiding The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira must return to La Blanc and face his guardian.

The Leblanc sign towered above Akira with disapproval. He didn't want Sakura-san to think he'd gotten in a fight. He couldn't tell the truth.

 

Kamoshida was right, to an extent: No one would believe him. Especially with that smudge on his record. Akira sighed heavily, dreading the encounter with his guardian.

 

"Maybe he won't notice?" Morgana piped with false hope. They both knew nothing slipped past the aged barista. Akira did his best to hide the dried blood on the collar of his sweater with his blazer, and cover the bruise on his face with his hair. 

 

"I could just say I fell."

 

"Like that isn't the age old response to say you aren't being harassed," The cat sassed just as Sakura Sojiro opened the door with a waning look.

 

"Are you going to stand out there all night? I'm not going to feel bad if you get a cold from sleeping in thirty degree weather." Akira looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact. He mumbled an apology as he trudged past the man. 

 

Akira loved the sleepy little café the day he first stepped foot inside. He could do without the hostility that came with it, but it always made him feel less on edge. He heard Sojiro follow after him, wanting to know where he'd been.

"It's been a long day." Akira said, refusing to turn around. He didn't want to explain, "I'm really tired." He tried when he didn't elicit a response from his guardian. The man stayed silent. Akira could almost hear the cogs whirring in his head. He'd think Akira had been fighting like trouble maker he was supposed to be. Then he'd get kicked out and have to go to juvie.

He tightened his grip on the strap of his bag and made his way up to his room. Hoping Sojiro would go home thinking this was just a moody teenager moment.

 

Akira made sure the coast was clear before setting the Morgana bag on his bed.

 

"I need a bath." He explained to the cat, flopping onto the bed without changing.

 

"First you need to change out of those clothes. You smell." Akira smirked, tiredly pulling off his sweater to oblige the cat.

 

"Do you care to explain  why-" Akira started and Sojiro stared. His hand flew to his heart, a look of horror spread across his face, "Oh my God." He whispered under his breath.

 

Akira's eyes widened with shock and realization,  _The bruises._

 

He hastily ripped the rest of the shirt off and slammed his night shirt on, but the damage had already been done. 

 

"Sakura-san I can explain," Akira began in a hushed voice, but Sojiro cut him off with, "Someone  _bit_ you?"

 

Akira slammed his hand against the mark, trying to hide it. Damn that man's eyesight. 

 

"I...fell?" He tried lamely. He deserved the swat Morgana gave him followed with a "Really?" 

  
Sojiro looked torn between scolding his ward and comforting him. He shook his head, walking over to the boy. If Akira hadn't known it wasn't possible he could have sworn an entire lightning storm was swirling around the man. 

 

But then he knelt down beside him. Akira was only allowed a few seconds of  befuddlement when, without warning, Sojiro gripped the edge of Akira's night shirt and pulled it up. 

 

Akira couldn't breathe. He felt like he was underwater. The entire room began to blur and swirl. The panic rose from him like bile. Seconds felt like eternity. 

 

Akira pushed Sojiro away, screaming, " _NO_." 

 

All he could see was Kamoshida. Touching him, hurting him, threatening to do horrible things. 

 

He didn't even realise he'd scrambled into the corner of the wall until he opened his eyes to Sojiro's pained expression.

 

Akira bit his lip, refusing to cry in front of him. He'd already cried enough that day.

 

"Those bruises...were yellow. I can take you to Takemi." Sojiro cleared his throat, trying to compose himself. Akira shook his head, rapidly blinking like the shutter on a camera.

 

"Please, forget you saw them.." Akira turned away.

 

"Forget I saw them? Are you out of your mind?" Sojiro grumped. Akira flinched.

 

"No, I want to know who did this. Was it another student?" Akira shook his head.

 

"A...Teacher?" Akira paused, but still shook his head.

 

"Oh, God. A  _Teacher_ did this?" Sojiro said incredulously.

 

"No.."  _Kamoshida isn't a teacher. He's a monster._ Is what he wanted to say. But he couldn't. Sojiro wouldn't believe him. Why should he? He was a trouble maker; A criminal. 

 

Sojiro sighed, defeated, "I can't help you if you don't talk to me, Kid."

 

" _You wouldn't believe me if I did._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who boy that was a lot of angst. Trust me it gets better. I apologise for putting you through that. Thank you for reading and Stay Tuned :))


	4. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying up loose ends.

The alarm on Akira's phone pinged.

He flicked it off, blurry-eyed, and hastily set Morgana inside his school bag.

"Hey, HEY!" The cat bickered, "Why are we up so early?"

Akira chuckled nervously, mumbling, "I feel a bit awkward about last night."

"I'm still mad at you. You're supposed to be the smart one."

"I panicked. Won't happen again," He quickly put on his uniform, shrugging his bag over his shoulder.

"I'm not  _as_ mad though," Morgana patted Akira's hair with his paw," I've been tortured by Kamoshida, too."

 

Akira gave a small smile to the cat, the embarrassing events of the night before still clear in his mind...

 

 _"_ You wouldn't believe me anyway,"  _Akira thought to himself, heart racing. In his eyes, the chances of his guardian actually hearing him out were slim._

_His own parents had sent him away without hearing his side. What reason did Sakura-san have to listen to a boy as 'violent and unstable' as himself. He couldn't save himself in court. How was this any different?_

_Sojiro continued to stare, concern filling his usually stern eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen._

" _Well?" Sojiro pressed, wanting the details, wanting to help as best he could. For some reason trying to be the parental figure Akira lacked at the moment._

_Akira's breath hitched, obviously trying to calm himself down._

" _I was telling the truth, I took a hard step at the school. It was raining_ _, " Was all Akira could make out. Morgana dug his claws into his leg._

" _What are you doing?" The cat chastised. Akira winced but continued with, "I've never taken a fall that hard and my classmates kind of avoid me because I'm still new."_

_Sojiro rubbed his eyes with one hand, almost certainly knowing Akira was withholding information from him._

_"Fine. You fell. You should be more careful. I'll bring you up an aspirin or something, those bruises look painful."_

_As he walked to the entrance of the stairway he said, "Don't do it again, though. I can't look after you very well in a hospital. Don't have the cash either," before he descended._

_When the coast was clear, Morgana huffed out a firm, "Time for bed." and then angrily curled up on the edge of the bed_

 

Akira blinked, shaking away the memory and the sleep, then jotted a note for Sojiro stating he left early and not to worry. He dashed down the stairs and made for the train.

The best way to avoid a teacher was to be at school before it began.

 

...

 

Unfortunately for Akira, it didn't go that way. 

It turned out Volley Ball practice was an hour before school and an after school club. Kamoshida noticed Akira just as he made a beeline for the library and made his way towards him. 

"Kurusu-kun! Wait a sec, kiddo, we were going to talk about you joining the team, right?" He said with false charm. Akira let out a breath through his nose and stopped in his tracks. If he blatantly ignored the teacher, it would probably seem 'antagonistic' or something along those lines. He really couldn't afford more negativity on his record. Nor did he really have the guts to do something like that right now.

"Something like that." He told Kamoshida when they were about a foot apart. The teacher grinned, looking eerily similar to his kingly counterpart in the other world. 

The man put his hand on Akira's shoulder, "Atta boy." 

To anyone passing by, this would have looked like a proud teacher praising his student. But this was not the case; Kamoshida caressed Akira's shoulder and rubbed it in a way akin to a lover's touch.

"Why don't we chat about it in my office?" The teacher smoothly suggested, tightening his grip on the boy. Akira shifted his footing.

"I forgot to do my homework last night, Kamoshida-san. I was heading to the library to finish it. Maybe some other time?" Akira said, pulling away from the man. There was a flash of anger in the man's eyes, like a child who just had his favorite toy taken away from him, but it was replaced with a charismatic glint in an instant.

"Of course. School life is... important." He then leaned in and whispered maliciously, "Just remember I hold that in my hands as well, Akira."

 

Akira nodded and then turned on his heel, fleeing the scene. 

"That went well, " Morgana bristled, poking his head out when the coast was clear.

 

...

 

They had to finish this soon. Kamoshida was getting more and more antsy by the day. All their lives depended on this. The safety of the student body depended on them.

Ten days seemed like a good chunk of time, but in Akira's eyes it wasn't enough. Even Ann was getting anxious.

The four met on the roof of the school. It was game time.

"Alright, here's the plan," Akira began with a new sense of urgency.

"We take these next two days to stock up on supplies. The next two to three we spend exploring the rest of the Castle and mapping out an escape route. And then we take the treasure on the day after,"

"Does that sound good to everyone?"

"Ooh, that sounds fancy. You're really good at organizing," Ann piped up with enthusiasm. Ryuji shrugged, responding with, "As long as I get to hit that piece of shit Kamoshida once, or at least rub it in his face. Sounds pretty solid."

"I can touch it up a bit more, but pretty good for now, Joker," Morgana nodded with approval, seeming content with Akira's newfound focus.

"Good to have you back, leader." Akira gave the cat a small smile before looking to the rest of the team.

 

"Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaps and Gaps of information. I hope you catch my drift. Onto the good stuff! Stay tuned.


End file.
